


I'm Still a Good Boy 我仍然是個乖男孩

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Feelings, Light Bondag, M/M, Master Hannibal Lecter, Master/Slave, Smut, Submissive Will, Toys, Will Knows, beads, ementions of future crossdressing, idk maybe, kind of Dark Will, so much fucking, straps, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 拔杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「藝伎球。」</p><p>「什麼……？」</p><p>「珠子。每顆都裝著你動時就會動的小球。兩顆珠子，一顆直接抵著你的前列腺，Will。你會戴著這些走上一整天路。它們會令你情慾勃發大半天，但不足以讓你高潮。那會是之後的事，當我帶了你回家。它們是為女性而製的，但也能令你整天坐立不安。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still a Good Boy 我仍然是個乖男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm still a good boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820293) by [EnderWxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx). 



> 《Good Boy 乖男孩》續集。
> 
> 授權：

就我所知，Hannibal愛我。或者，至少，他需要我就像我需要他一樣。我們共度的每個晚上他總是這樣告訴我，經過所有性愛、痛楚、觧血之後。因為有時，鮮血是好事。鮮血就是生命，自從我們第一次親吻起，我的生命就在他手中。在此之前我就覺得我屬於他。

而我知道他需要我，因為他沒有拋棄我。當我們一起，當他把雙手放在我身上，當他叫我跪在他腳下仰望，腦袋裡一團糟就消失於無形。我也不能拋棄他。我會死的，或者更糟。我會迷失方向。他是我最黑暗的夢魘裡一座燈塔，引領我前行。

他眼下躺在床上，被子蓋著他的身體，從肚臍去到膝蓋。我拉下了一點被子。我喜歡他的肚臍。月亮選擇此刻在他身上灑上清輝，我感到妒忌。他是我的，不是你的。於是我半倚上他的身體，半邊身在床上，一隻腳纏上他的腳，我感覺我就擁有一點點的他了。我的手劃過他的胸膛，我貼近了他的心臟。我傾聽。生命。有血液流動，是血液，是生命……我嘆了口氣，又再睡著。我的夢裡沒有死去的女孩，沒有殘破的屍體。

 

* * *

 

清晨太快來臨。我趴著，我的雙腿張得很開很開，Hannibal就在我身後，將某樣東西塞進我後庭。如果他聽見我出聲他會打我屁股。  
「藝伎球。」

「什麼……？」

「珠子。每顆都裝著你動時就會動的小球。兩顆珠子，一顆直接抵著你的前列腺，Will。你會戴著這些走上一整天路。它們會令你情慾勃發大半天，但不足以讓你高潮。那會是之後的事，當我帶了你回家。它們是為女性而製的，但也能令你整天坐立不安。」

我呻吟出聲，抓著床單。第二顆珠子。更大。直直抵著我的前列腺，我的陰莖情動抽搐。他空著的手上下游走我的背部，滑上時很輕很輕，劃下時指甲微微刮過。他做完，我全身雞皮疙瘩。

「不要動。」他說著下了床，打開一個抽屜。他赤腳走腳時不會有聲音。他穿著鞋子時聲音也是微乎其微。他回到床上，愛撫我的大腿和臀瓣。我喜歡他的雙手。它們溫柔又強壯，他給予我的粗暴時光就和溫柔時光一樣多。「我會在你身上扣些皮帶。上身，腰際，頸項、手腕、腳踝、大腿，還有胸膛。可以嗎？」

「是的，主人。」

「很好。如果太緊的話告訴我。」

然後他開始綁起我的腳踝。它們又軟又舒服。我習慣了在他家在我家、在來來往往的車程上都戴著它們。從未試過戴上一整天。感覺會很有趣。他綁好我的腳踝就去綁我的大腿，然後叫我雙膝跪直。我體內小球挪動，感覺美妙。他的食指輕輕按上玩具末端來推動，我喘了口氣。的確，感覺非常美妙。他綁上我的大腿，一條綁著雙膝，另一條在大腿中央對上幾寸。力度剛好，我這樣告訴他。他抓著我的腰，拇指在我背脊畫著圈，然後拿來另一條皮帶綁緊，沒緊到會痛。胸膛那條就在我乳頭下劃過。輪到綁我的頸時，他用了鎖鍊，帶著必須護在喉結下的三寸皮革，鎖鍊扣上我後背的皮帶。它迫使我站直身子，不能向下望。  
終於他伸手向我的手腕，用了更幼的皮帶。它們都是為我度身訂造，所以完全合身。待他做完，它們在我肌膚上已變得溫暖。就連鎖鍊也是。

「轉過身，Will。」

我服從了。我看進他眼底。它們不再嚇到我了。我已經見識過他做得出的一切，我知道他永遠不會對我做。我對他來說太珍貴了。我覺得他愛我愛到超越常人想像。他需要我。他的直覺叫他殺了我，勒上我的項，挖出我的內臟，煮出幾道精美佳餚。他不會和別人分享我，即使我成為他的晚餐。不過，他知道，如果他殺了我吃掉我，他的生命中就再沒有Will Graham了，他無法接受。所以他需要我。他想殺了我，我已經接受了這個真相。他本來會殺了我。但我太有價值了，因為我們一模一樣。  
他眼底隱藏了怪物，我見識過太多這樣的人。他的大腦就我一樣永不休止。我渴望殺人而他直接做了。有什麼區別呢？你知道你遲早會做。我殺過人，感覺很棒，他亦如是。我們都是怪物。怪物可以相愛嗎？我們不能問另一頭怪物，因為我為FBI獵殺了他們。

所以我就在這裡，對上這雙眼睛。他傾身一吻。很輕。他所有粗暴都為今晚保留。他的手摸亂了我本來就亂蓬蓬的頭髮。我認為那是他秘密情有獨鍾之處。他靠得更近，我感覺他的勃起抵著我胯下。

「讓我來，我的主人。」我請求許可，因為我仍然是他的乖男孩。他點點頭，我帶他落到床上。我趴在他雙腿之間，舔濕了我的嘴唇，開始舔舐吸啜他的陰莖。我喜歡這樣，當他允許我照自己的方式來。我或許是個Sub，優秀的一個，但我對他有控制權，令人興奮。  
我嘗試用手令他更加興奮，誘出了他的低喘。我需要聽見他。我盡力吞得他更深，按摩他的雙球，偶爾只含著頂端賣力吸吮。當我頭部緩緩動作上下吞吐，每次都再吸一次頂端，他微微喘息，後部弓起。他抓著我的頭髮，突然我的嘴就充滿精液。我吞了下去。因為我是他的好男孩，只有這樣我才能不成為食人魔就吃了他。如果不是這樣方式，我無法想像我吃掉他。

我吐出他，傾身親吻。他喜歡那種味道，我們之間歡好的氣味。去聞別人做愛的味道既粗俗又無禮。純粹令人噁心。但我們的氣息完美融合。

 

* * *

 

課堂過得太慢了。時間是個婊子。今天上班之前我吃了Hannibal為我煮的早餐。我坐下來的時候皮帶扯得有點緊，但我走動時它們感覺就像我自己的肌膚，至於珠子……噢，它們在體內真甜美。有兩次我硬得發痛，必須全神貫注不在課上到一半就射了出來。

至少終於結束了。Hannibal的車就在那裡。他親吻我的臉頰，我對著他微笑。整段車程就是我告訴他我多想課堂一半當場自瀆。他輕輕笑了，通知我有個猥褻兒童者需要得到教訓。

「明天？」

「是的，他會尾隨Sarah Keating，十歲，她住在我街尾。」

我們達成協議。我把一些很壞的人的機密文件拿到手，避開FBI雷達。目前一切順利。他很積極，我很高興我的男人／主人沒有被捕。

我們抵達我家。我們溜了半小時狗。Hannibal甚至和牠們丟了幾次球。他終於視牠們為狗而不是物件。他做晚飯，我們安靜共餐。體內的珠子開始令我焦躁。皮帶的刺激令我情動，珠子摩擦我的前列腺，Hannibal目光就落在我身上。他心知肚明。

吃完飯後，他就將我釘到牆上，一邊膝蓋抵上我褲襠，他的嘴如飢似渴地吞食我。我只是呻吟出聲，抓住他西裝兩側。

「到你睡房去，脫光，四肢跪在床上，馬上。」我又咬了他的唇一次，然後服從了。我開始期待得顫抖。我扔走衣服，眼鏡放上床頭櫃，雙手雙膝跪在床上，弓起背部屁股朝天。全然屬於他。

我數了三分鐘，直至Hannibal進入睡房，關上了門。他走近。  
「你一直很乖嗎，Will？」

「是的，主人。」

「你沒有碰過自己。」

「沒有，主人。」

「你想我取走珠子，Will？」

「是的，求你……主人。我一整天都很乖。」

我幾乎感覺到他得意地笑了。床上突然一沉令我吃了一驚，但一秒後他的手就放上我屁股，揉捏我的臀部，知道體內小球也會跟著動。我再次呻吟，雙腿張得更開。我只需要他進入我體內。我的分身抽搐，我現在就需要他。

「求你，主人，求你……」

Hannibal扯著玩具抹端緩緩拉出。有點痛，但美妙地擦過我的前列腺，我不得不深呼吸三次才再次點頭。Hannibal脫去衣服，從我的枕頭下拿出潤滑劑，濕潤了兩根手指，擠進我體內。甜美得我幾乎愉悅得哭了出來。我雙臂顫抖，我得再次撐直它們才能停止抖動。

「如果我只做這點準備就直接操你，你可以嗎？」我還沒機會回答，他再次開口，「不如我用手指弄得你射，我再在你體內射出來？你喜歡這樣嗎，Will？即使你裡面又勞損又敏感？」

「是、是的……主人。」

說夠了，Hannibal的手指探上我的前列腺，他的手套弄著我的陰莖。幾秒之後我就尖叫著射滿我廉價得多的床單。Hannibal沒有浪費時間，他潤滑好自己，然後就將他的陰莖深深埋進我仍然收縮著的後庭。熱得我的陰莖又再抽搐。我甚至沒有軟下來。  
Hannibal將我雙手掰到身後，強迫我只靠著雙膝保持平衡，臉貼上床墊。然後他動了，很慢很慢，擺動腎部，到處撫摸，就是不撞上我的前列腺。逼得人發瘋。

「求你，求你，求你……主人，求你……」我嗚咽道，但我不肯定我想停下來，想繼續，還是想再射一次。  
Hannibal搗進得更深，然後抽插起來。淺淺的抽插伴隨又深又快那種。他的手抓得我的髋骨，我的手腕發麻得有點痛，但我就快要再射了，我只想他操得我更狠。  
他鬆開了我腰間、胸膛、頸項的皮帶。  
我夾緊了他，他加快速度，我又再射了，幾秒之後，他灼熱的精液就填滿我體內。

他傾身在我耳邊低語。「真是個乖男孩……下次讓你穿女性內衣。」


End file.
